Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch was one of Baron Strucker's test subjects along with her twin Brother Pietro alias Quicksilver who eventually become part of the Avengers. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Wanda and her twin brother were first seen in two separate cells in a Hydra base where Baron Strucker was stationed at. Avengers Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch and her brother are seen in the building in Sokovia that the Avengers are attacking in order to take back Loki's Scepter. The twins, against Strucker's wishes, help out HYDRA against the Avengers. While Quicksilver went into the field, Scarlet Witch stayed behind and manipulated the mind of Iron Man when he infiltrated the building. She made him see a dark setting set in space where the rest of his teammates were either deceased or dying, with Captain America pointing out that Stark could have saved them. Scarlet Witch then allows Iron Man to steal the Scepter with the hopes that his inner thoughts would consume him. Upon arrival to Avengers Tower, Maria Hill debriefs Captain America on the twins they encountered and the powers they used. Stark and Bruce Banner analyze the Scepter and deem it an appropriate mechanism to jumpstart their global peacekeeping program, Ultron. Ultron eventually goes rogue and the artificial intelligence escapes, bringing the Scepter with him. At an abandoned building in Sokovia, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are summoned by Ultron, who is now in a rudimentary body made up of resources found in Strucker's former base. The twins, having opened up about their hatred for Iron Man, join Ultron's crusade. They travel to Wakanda and apprehend Ulysses Klaue for access to his vibranium stockpile. The Avengers arrive and a short battle ensues. The team is rendered unable to fight due to Scarlet Witch's mind manipulations and the Ultron escapes with the vibranium. Captain America sees a vision of what his life could have been if he was not frozen, with Peggy Carter asking him to dance. Thor is startled by an aggravated Heimdall who yells at Thor for not saving Asgard. Black Widow envisions her former life at the KGB and recalls the extreme tactics that were employed to make her the perfect assassin. Having been subdued by Hawkeye, she leaves the shipyard with her brother, and she then decides to manipulate Banner. Banner's vision is unseen but it causes him to turn into a hyper-aggressive Hulk that destroys the neighboring city. Ultron and the twins travel to Seoul and force Avengers ally Dr. Helen Cho to use her technology to generate a new body for Ultron made of the stolen vibranium and organic matter. As Ultron uploads his programming into the new matter, Scarlet Witch is able to read the mind of his new body - being made out of synthetic tissue instead of pure inorganic matter - and discovers his scheme to bring about human extinction. Horrified by this revelation, she and her brother turn on Ultron and help the Avengers who have arrived in Korea to save Cho, take back the Scepter, and claim the organic-metal body. After the Avengers fight amongst themselves in Avengers Tower, the team, now joined by the twins and the newly-formed Vision, travels to Sokovia to stop Ultron. In Sokovia, Ultron has built an anti-gravity machine that would allow the city to rise above the Earth and then impact the Earth, satisfying his goal. The Avengers fight Ultron's army and help the Sokovian citizens get to safety. Quicksilver is killed by Ultron and this causes a vengeful Scarlet Witch to abandon her post and attack Ultron. This allows a drone to activate the machine and the city quickly plummets. Scarlet Witch destroys Ultron's body, rendering the robot obsolete. The city is destroyed by Iron Man and Thor, and the Vision destroys the last drone. At the new Avengers base in upstate New York, Scarlet Witch is seen as one of the new recruits to the team after the roster shifts. Captain America:Civil War Wanda accompanied Rogers, Romanov, and Wilson in Nigeria on their hunt fro Crossbones while Captain America has her go through some of the basics of being a hero. As the Scarlet Witch, she helped Falcon and Captain America clear a biochemical building of militia before she subdued Crossbones with her magic to keep his suicide vest from killing Rogers and innocent civilians on the ground only to send latter flying into a building where she wasn't looking, killing 11 people inside. Later she felt guilty of herself on what she did in Nigeria, but Steve came to comfort her in the Avengers Compound over in the state of New York. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Reformed Characters Category:Team Cap Heroes